Talking to the Moon
by He's The Reason I Smile
Summary: NejiTen Songfic based on chap. 614, this is after the war. Sorry, not good at summaries. xD Song Written by Bruno Mars.


Hey guys. This is my first NejiTen fic, hope you like it. If you play ze song while reading it, it COULD make you cry. ;DD It's a song fic based on Neji's death on Chap. 614 in ze manga.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or the song, if I did, Neji wouldn't have died. ;((( -Cries-

Drum roll please...Dundudnudn...Read ze story. ;))

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away,_

_I want you back..._

_I want you back..._

Tenten looked up at the clear sky, the serenity of silence calming her rapid heartbeat. Dried tears marked her face, dark bags under her eyes and her skin pale as snow, her loud sobs had stopped as she stared at the empty meadow; her secret place...Their secret palce.

_My neighbours think I'm crazy, but they don't understand,_

_You're all I had..._

_You're all I had..._

Her screams and sobs could be heard from her apartment, every morning, every day. Her friends had stopped visiting her, they still worry but they know they can't help her, they knew only Neji could...Only him. Her apartment...Their home was empty, everything she had was gone, only memories of him remained. She knew, she knew that her neighbours thought she was crazy, crazy for still loving a dead man, a corpse, mourning for him every day.

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself,_

_Talking to the moon..._

_Tryna get to you..._

At night she watches as the moonrises, lying on her bed, thinking about him.._Neji_...He was her everything, he was the moon and she was the sun...He was her moon. She did this every night, talking to the moon, looking at the twinkling stars as she talks about how much she misses him.

_In hopes you're on the other side,_

_Talking to me too.._

Somehow, she feels as if he can hear her, listening to her every word, the strange thing was...That she felt as if he's talking to he too...

_Or am I fool, _

_Who sits alone..._

_Talking to the moon..._

It's no use, as much as she believes; talking to the moon won't work. More tears cascades down her pale face, as she groans in frustration. Why? Why couldn't he hear her? Neji, why? Why does she sit here alone? Why does she here alone? Why does she talk to the moon, pretending it's him?! Why? Why did he have to go? Why now?! ... I miss you...

_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town,_

_They say I've gone mad, yeah,_

_I've gone mad..._

She knows the rumours about her, everyone's talking about her, saying she's gone mad, possessed, consumed by suicidal depression. They leave when I catch a glimpse at her, even from a distance, they leave, leaving her alone..._Alone_...The word rings in her head...Why am is she still alone?

_But they don't know, cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back, yeah,_

_They're talking back..._

She watches the sun go down, waiting for the moon, her back facing away from reality, they don't understand her, they don't know he's talking back to her, they can't hear him, cause he's talking back to her, only her...

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself,_

_Talking to the moon..._

_Tryna get to you..._

She talks to him, wrapped around in a fantasy world, that only she can get into. She stays up for hours, talking to her moon, the only person that doesn't make her feel alone, cause he's the only thing she needs, her moon...

_In hopes you're on the other side,_

_Talking to me too.._

She can hear him, sense him, touch him, see him, her senses blocked from the truth: He talks to her as if her was still alive, still with her. Her eyes blurry with tears, as she walks towards to give him a big embrace...

_Or am I fool, _

_Who sits alone..._

_Talking to the moon..._

...Only to have him disappear. Back in reality, realization dawns on her as her tears drop on to the marble floor, her brawling getting louder and louder, making her wails heard throughout the village.

_Cause every night I'm talking to the moon,_

_Still tryna get to you..._

Every night she does the same, trying to get to Neji cause every night she prays, prays that her can hear her, talking to the moon.

_In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me top, or and I fool, who sits alone, _

_Talking to the moon?_

She hopes he's on the other side, hearing the misery in her voice, hoping that he knows it's him that's causing all her pain. The way he lips shake when she speaks, the way her heart shatters into millions of pieces when she knows that she's a fool, for talking to the moon, he can't hear her...

_I know you're somewhere out there..._

She can only wait, wait until she's reunited with him, he's somewhere out there, up there, waiting for her...

_Somewhere far away..._

Waiting for her...Somewhere far away...

.

.

..Soooo? D'ya make you cry? Did I? Did I? :P Haha, please Review. 333 Pwease? Did you like it? Tell moi!

-Jammy. xox


End file.
